The invention in its exemplary embodiments described herein relates broadly to a truck assembly for a wheeled recreational device, such as a skateboard. The truck assembly incorporates novel features and components including, for example, an improved base plate. In one exemplary implementation, the novel base plate is designed to facilitate mounting of the truck assembly to an underside of the skateboard deck.